


not helpless

by Kyleepolowy2006



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: A little angst, Ableism, Crossover, Donnie is a soft shell, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, donatello has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleepolowy2006/pseuds/Kyleepolowy2006
Summary: aprils human so shes not aloud to go on bigger missions, donnies a soft shell so his family is more cautious in the new world. They dont like this, so they shove it in there family's faces that they can take down a crime boss. :)(disclaimer- the donatello has adhd is a headcanon of mine, im sorry if it offends anyone)
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	not helpless

**Author's Note:**

> the 2018 turts might be a bit out of character in the beginning, so im sorry about that, but enjoy the chaotic mess that is theater kid donnie, and fully graduated april.

‘“No. April, it is too dangerous, my sons, and their alternate selves have it under control.” splinter said sternly. He looked down at the young girl his family had practically adopted.  
  
“B-but master splinter I-”  
  
“No! Enough, i will be in my room, do not go with them, understand?”  
  
She looked down, “yes, sensi.” she walked back over to the living room and slumped into the couch, there she heard the other versions of her brothers arguing.  
  
“Raph, you have got to be kidding me!”  
  
“No, donnie, we don't know this universe well and we don't want you to get hurt.” raph looked down at his younger brother, and Leo and Mikey were behind him, waiting for Donnie to understand.  
  
“I am just as strong as you guys! I can hold my own against a villain!” Donnie argued back.  
  
“We know, and were not saying you aren't, but we don't know these bad guys, and if we get hurt, we have a hard shell to fall back on… and well,” Leo implied.  
  
“That's why I have a battle shell!” Donnie was annoyed by his brothers not believing in him. He had taken just as many hits as them, and come out better off! It didn't make any sense.  
  
“Just, go work on the portal home, and well be back before you need the part we're going for.” raph bargained.  
  
Donnie was tired of fighting, “whatever” he said defeated. Donnie walked towards Donatello's lab, leaving raphs ‘sympathy look’ behind him.  
  
Raph sighed, but left with the others, he was only doing this to keep his little brother safe.  
  
April related to what had just happened, so when her brothers and the others left, she walked into the lab to see the other donnie hunched over a piece of tech.  
  
“Uh, hey”  
  
Donnie looked up, surprised she was still here, “why didn't you go with them?” he wondered aloud.  
  
“Im human, don't have a shell to land on even if im just as skilled” she repeated what had been said to her before.  
  
“Huh,” donnie sat staring at her,  
  
“Why weren't you allowed to go? You're a turtle just like them.”  
  
Oh. She didn't know, right. “Well, you know how raphs like, huge?” he asked, waving around a screw driver while talking.  
  
“Oh yeah, why is that?” April was wondering why he was so big.  
  
“Were all different species of turtle, he's a snapping turtle, leos a red eared slider, mikeys a box and I,” he paused looking at april who had sat on one of the work stools in the lab, “im a soft shell” he finished looking for her reaction.  
  
“Ooh“ she looked surprised but not in a bad way. “Thats why you have that tech on your back, huh?” she asked politely.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” he looked down at whatever he was working on,”and because of that, they don't think I can handle myself.”  
  
“Yeah, master splinter doesn't think I can either, It sucks, i'm a fully graduated kunoichi!” she threw her hands in the air.  
  
“Wow! Really? That's amazing” Donnie looked over surprised, maybe they should train there april, but then again she's badass as she is already. “Hey, idea, how about we do something super dangerous, and show them we can handle ourselves!” Donnie waved his hands from the excitement of showing his brothers he's right.  
  
“That sounds like a horrible and dangerous idea,” she paused, and Donnie set his hands in his lap. “LET'S DO IT!” she jumped up, grinning down at a giddish donnie.  
  
________________  
  
Donnie was flying through the new york airs, april on his back, he was looking through his goggles for trouble they could stop. “Okay, have any ideas? This is your universe after all.” he put up his goggles and looked up at her. She was looking around, searching as well.  
  
“Uh, we want to do something really dangerous, right?”  
  
“Obviously” donnie scoffed.  
  
“Let's go take down don vizioso, new york's biggest crime boss” she smirked looking down at donnie who had stopped and looked up at her.  
  
“Perfect” he smirked  
  
_________________  
April and Donnie sat on a rooftop across from Don Vizioso's new restaurant.  
  
“Okay, this is his other big hideout, we kinda scared him out of the other when he kidnapped donatello.” April filled in donnie.  
  
“Huh, so, is this like, payback, Or did he already get his revenge for that?” donnie asked.  
  
“I think he almost killed him, but chose not to in the end” April shrugged.  
  
“Sounds fun.” donnie deadpanned, “okay, so he's somewhere in this restaurant right?” he asked april.  
  
“Yup, he had bought a new one on the other side of town” donnie looked at the front of the shop and paused,  
  
“Is that a ‘no mutants allowed’ sign? Seriously?” he read aloud to her.  
  
“Oh yeah, he knows about mutants, really hates them too” she informs him.  
  
“Just another reason to take him down,” he turned “okay, here's the plan”

_________________

Raph punched another goon into the others behind him, looking at his brothers, they were doing their own fight styles to take down as many as possible, as well as their alternate selves.  
  
“Guys, do you think we made the right decision having Donnie stay behind?” he asked, re-thinking what he did.  
  
“You know why we did it raphy!” mikey yelled as he jumped onto one of the people they were fighting.  
  
“Actually, I was wondering why you did that anyway?” Leonardo spoke up, “I know all your ages are different, but I didn't suspect him to be the youngest?” He knew more than anyone why older brothers were protective of the youngest, but this is a bit much. All the donnies he's met are insanely skilled.  
  
“He's not the youngest,” Leo yelled, jumping up from one of his portals.  
  
“Then why leave him behind?” raphael asked, “donnies aren't weak, more just stupid in everything but science.” Raphael punched another guy, flinging him into a portal leo had just made.  
  
“Uh- thanks? I think?” Donatello replied, tripping a guy.  
  
“We don't want him hurt,” raph started, trying to think of the right way of wording things.  
  
“Look, I know brothers can be soft shelled-” raphael tried to reason.  
  
“What's wrong with being soft?” leo said, stopping by the short raph.  
  
“What?” Raphael was confused.  
  
“Nevermind, I'm sure it's fine,” raph said, plowing through the army of bad guys.  
__________________

“AHHHHHHH”  
  
“AHHHHHHH”  
  
Donnie turned a corner and jumped up into the rafters, when April turned after him, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Six or seven men ran underneath them and stopped to receive orders.  
  
“Find that nasty mute and its friend for the boss!” the one in front yelled and they all split up.  
  
“Oh, this is not good,” whispered april.  
  
“No, no, we can work with this” he paused calculating in his head. “Time for major theater kid energy, you ready?” he turned to April who nodded. They climbed over after the smaller of the group who had gone straight down the hallway. When they were looking through the doors, Donnie turned to april.  
  
“Okay here's the plan,”  
  
April listened intently.  
  
“Complete chaos” Donnie smirked, stood up, and jumped down. “Hellooo boys!” he yelled as he landed.  
  
“Wait what!?” April panicked, after a moment's hesitation, “oh, screw it” she followed after don.  
  
“Disco ball!” Donnie had deployed a disco ball out of his bo staff, and speakers out of his battle shell.  
  
“Wow, you are a lot different then my donnie” April laughed, looking over at the now angry men.  
  
“Okay ladies and gents, let's dance,” Donnie quipped, hitting one of the men in the face with his disco ball. When he was sure the guy was down he un-equip the disco ball. He then proceeded to sing, punch, quip, kick, at some point april and donnie were throwing men at each other in a tango like way, he had finished his last guy with a disco ball to the face like the first guy. Turning, he saw April had taken out the other one already.  
  
“So, what now? They probably know we're here from the music you have blasting.” she pointed to the radios that were still out on his back.  
  
“Oh, right, here” he put them away. “Honestly, stealth is off the table, so lets be fabulous instead.” he smiled towards the red head.  
  
“Yeah, okay, let's do it” she took out her t-phone and opened her music app,  
  
“Here i'll hook it up to one of my smaller speakers” donnie took her phone and hooked it up to a small box speaker that popped up above his head. ‘Born for this’ started playing from the small speaker, and donnie and april started to walk down the hall where the door to don vizioso sat.  
__________________

When they had finished their dance-like fights, they had made it to Don Vizioso's dining area, bruised, but nothing broken yet.  
  
He sat at a giant, filled table, Eating like a slob. “What's this? Another purple turtle?” Don vizioso had stopped eating to greet them.  
  
Donnie and April looked disgusted, “dude, ever heard of a napkin? Or silverware?” Donnie asked, pointing to vizioso, who was licking his fingers.  
  
“Oh, this ones got more of a bite than the other,” he chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, that because i'm the queen of sasstello.'' Donnie put a hand on his hip.  
  
“I don't know what you're talking about mutie, but whatever, men you know what to do.” vizioso waved his hand, and at the motion, the men standing against the walls pulled out giant guns.  
  
“Who needs that big of a gun, are you compensating for something?” Donnie asked, pointing to the men in front of him.  
  
They chuckled, and the smaller of the two spoke up, “you're gonna regret that.”  
  
“Uh huh, anyway, would you like you but kicking with a side of- what is that?” Donnie paused, red smoke coming out from the guns.  
  
“Oh, oh no, I forgot!” April panicked, “anti mutant weapons.” she tugged on donnies arm to get him to move.  
  
“anti-mutant? What does it do? burn my skin?”  
  
“No, it's a poison, now come on!” April was panicking more, it was getting closer, and Donnie had no idea what he was getting into.  
  
“I can hold my breath for about an hour, i'll be fine” Donnie took a big breath and stood there, ready to finish the fight.  
  
“Fine, let's do it,” April sighed, looking over at Donnie who was smiling awkwardly due to him holding his breath.  
  
They both ran in, the two with the guns didn't have much else going for them, so they were taken care of easily. The other guys were easy too, donnie was moving fine for not being able to breath. When they were done, they looked over at vizioso, smirking.  
  
“Uh-uh hey, let's talk about this!” he tried to press some buttons on his chair, but donnie jumped on the table and knocked him out. They dragged him out, it was a huge struggle, but they did it. When outside, Donnie took a deep breath.  
  
“Hah, finally, it was getting hard not to say anything” he looked over at April who was tying vizioso up.  
  
“How are we going to get him to the police station?” she asked, they didnt know if the station would do anything, but it's the only plan they had.  
  
“I dont know…”  
  
They ended up stealing a large shopping cart to stuff him into. On the walk there it was calm, they talked a bit, laughed, joked. They made it to the station and rolled the cart through the front doors, staying behind. The only thing letting the police know was a sticky note saying, “from the mutant menace, enjoy! ;)”. April and Donnie ran back to the lair to get back before the guys and tell them all what they did.  
  
When they got there, however, raph was pacing looking at his phone, leonardo and splinter sounded very concerned, donatello was typing on his laptop, both mikeys looked worried, raphael was punching his dummy, and leo was trying to calm raph down.  
  
“You guys okay?” Donnie asked, oblivious to what was about to happen.  
  
There was a pause, where everyone's head shot up at the two, who looked semi worse for wear.  
  
“DONNIE!” the three brothers from his world yelled as he was tackled in a hug.  
  
“April!” Leonardo walked up to her, followed by the others.  
  
“Are you okay, april?” asked Splinter seriously.  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine” she patted michelangelo's head as he clung to her side.  
  
Raph had picked up donnie, and was holding him in front of him to get a better look.  
  
“Are you okay!? Did you get hurt!? Where were you!? Is your shell okay!?” he asked frantically, but as he turned his younger brother to look at his shell, donnie squirmed out of his hold.  
  
“Im fine raph, what's the matter?”  
  
Splinter looked over at the alternate version of his son, “where were you both?” he asked looking at the two, who had realized now, that they were probably in trouble.  
  
“Uhhh” April was trying to think of what to say.  
  
“Well, you see-” Donnie started, but before finishing, grabbed April's hand and booked it.  
  
“DONNIE!” he heard both raphs yell as he and april laughed.  
  
“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!” he screamed running down the sewer tunnels with April now next to him instead of being dragged.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJ5IzGBnWAc this is the song born for this, hope you all enjoyed :) <3


End file.
